too similar
by OperaEagle IcelynLacelett
Summary: The two 'pining Tsuna' poems that no one asked for. 0027 and 1827. -. .- (1827)/he is too similar/to you./his domain is the sky,/he is always dissatisfied with his level,/and yet/he drifts and/won't stay in any place too long/(0027)/he is too similar./stumbling, awkward, adorable,/utterly relatable. (you look/at him and think,/here is someone who understands.)
1. drifting cloud

1827

drifting cloud

-._.-

he is too similar  
to you.  
his domain is the sky,  
he is always dissatisfied with his level,  
always looking towards the future  
and an outlier, an outcast  
(like you.)  
(except he revels in his status.)  
and yet  
he drifts and  
won't stay in any place too long  
won't accept what advice others have to give  
follows wherever his whims lead.  
(you think he covers up a deep desire for companionship from even himself. by now  
you think you've worked out the rules.  
kyoya will come if you let him come,  
if you make it his choice.  
you have to become worthy to be pack, but  
you've been working on that since day one. you'll get there  
to some extent, you think you're already there. you've  
been able to understand his motives and desires for a while now.)  
he is grey clouds with silver lining  
dripping, dangling cotton threads  
and spikes.  
he's made of patchwork sticks and steel stones  
a spine of unflinching, uncompromising, unrepentant iron  
that shines with dull, dark promises  
his smile  
darkens with killing intent, with the billowing of anticipatory fire behind it,  
and his anticipation can be tasted  
in the ozone, shocking hallucination of the air  
he is the boogyman and starlight and geese's wings.  
he is constantly dancing  
dancing out of reach,  
dancing out of social situations,  
dancing out of sync with everyone else  
and not a single ounce of regret accompanies his wild rhythm.  
you look at the glistening gossamer he is  
made from,  
and breath escapes you.  
he cannot be pinned down because he can  
phase through things at will,  
intangible.  
he is  
weightless, floating, so far above  
you grasp at him and flail. (flailing's  
all you seem good for  
sometimes.)  
and though his Flame is violet,  
you can't help but think that his color is  
bright, blinding magenta.  
everything around him might darken in his  
excitement,  
but he also lights up the areas he strolls into,  
making your every nerve tingle and jump  
to awareness.  
he has wings and  
makes wresting oneself from the chains of stifling restrictions  
gorgeous,  
makes it seem all too easy  
the feathers shed in the process and  
blood splattering on the ground are ruthlessly  
entrancing  
and all those still chained  
(including you)  
can't look away.  
even his stride is more like  
hovering  
(hunting)  
he is too dissimilar.  
(you think you  
might be a little in love.)

-._.-


	2. you look at him and think

0027

you look at him and think

-._.-

he is too similar.

stumbling, awkward, adorable,

utterly relatable. (you look

at him and think,

 _here is someone who understands_.)

he is gentle and grounded and caring.

best of all, so

expressive

those compass, liquid mercury eyes

will be the death of you. (you look

at him and think,

 _those eyes could point the way home_.)

those eyes

always filled with surprise or regret or expectation of rejection, failure

(he is too similar)

remind you far too much of yourself.

yet they draw you in, entrancing

and familiar. (you look

at him and think,

 _falling into this moment and his eyes is far too easy_.)

you dive into the

shimmering, vast ocean in front of you,

and its waves wash over you

tenderly serene. (you might be in

too deep, but you can't bring yourself

to regret it.)

he seems useless, like a waste of space, but

you see limitless potential and a firm, strong leader.

you see someone who could wrest himself from expectations

and overcome all obstacles

and soar.

(you look

at him and think,

 _i hope he doesn't leave me behind. i hope he remembers me always._ )

yet you fail to notice

cinder blocks he's wearing as shoes.

he is earth and he is grounded and he is your mirror and he is enrapturing.

and you are sky and you are high and you are

out of reach.

(there is a chasm between you both.)

but he is a torrent of refreshing emotions and

he crashes into you with a torrential wave of similarity and you

you drown and you cannot be sorry.

not when

he finally stands as firm as tempered titanium and reflects the calming,

commanding, completely confident voice you're fond of using

(in HDWM)

right back at you.

not when he possesses

roots as thick and deep as a century-old tree,

when he smells of apples and

a storming chorus of spirits

shadows him,

watching over him and

whispering blessings, musical

and ancient and omniscient.

and this earth child's aura

captivates, focuses you.

he is too similar

and yet,

not at all. (you look

at him and believe. dream. think.)

(you think you might

be a little in love.)


End file.
